1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus which performs recording of an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-233850 describes, in particular in FIGS. 2 and 4, an image forming apparatus including an image forming section and a transporting section which transports a sheet (recording medium) on which an image has been recorded in the image forming section. The transporting section of the image forming apparatus has a lateral register correcting means for correcting the position of the sheet to a predetermined position in a width direction and along a reference surface. The lateral register correcting means has a reference plate having the reference surface, a pair of transporting rollers composed of a lateral register correcting roller of which rotation axis is perpendicular to the reference surface and an oblique transporting roller of which rotation axis is inclined with respect to the reference surface. The pair of transporting rollers is arranged on a side closer to the reference surface than the central portion of the sheet, with respect to the width direction of the sheet.
In such a lateral register correcting means, when the pair of transporting rollers nips the sheet, the sheet is rotated such that a rear end portion of the sheet approaches closer to the side of the reference surface. Then, when the sheet is brought into contact or abutment with the boundary line between the reference surface and a tapered surface of the reference plate, the sheet is counter-rotated due to the counteraction of the abutment such that a forward end portion of the sheet approaches closer to the reference surface. As a result, the sheet is adjusted (the sheet is positioned) to the position along the reference surface, and is transported along the reference surface. In such a manner, the skew correction or oblique travel correction for the sheet is performed.
In the lateral register correcting means of the image forming apparatus descried in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-233850, in a case that an advancing direction of the sheet is greatly different from the rotational direction of the oblique transporting roller, the rotational load on the oblique transporting roller becomes great. In a case that the rotational load on the oblique transporting roller is great, the oblique transporting roller itself might become hard to rotate, which in turn prevents the sheet from being transported and thus causes any jam of sheet, and/or might causes the oblique transporting roller to slip with respect to the sheet in some cases. In a case that the oblique transporting roller slips with respect to the sheet, a problem such as disturbance of the image on the sheet might occur.
An object of the present teaching is to provide a recording apparatus which is capable of suppressing the increase in rotational load on a driven roller.